


岁月情长

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	岁月情长

岁月情长 

ABO  
A魏格尔/O罗伊斯 

魏格尔很快就洗完了澡，一边坐在更衣室的长椅上心不在焉地用毛巾擦着头发，一边想着那人什么时候回来。  
这一场比赛踢下来，不知道感冒有没有加重——想到他汗湿的头发，魏格尔低声叹了口气。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，罗伊斯回来了。  
他的队长很高兴的样子，进来时趁维特塞尔不注意往他头发上狠狠摸了一把，然后在比利时人惊呼着追他、想要扳回一城的时候飞快地跑走，一边笑一边在年轻队员之间穿梭躲藏，喊着“Toto救我！Julian掩护我！Jacob帮我挡一下！”  
——  
然后就被队副拎着扔去了淋浴间——“不怕感冒加重？赶紧去洗澡。”

淋浴间的隔门被关上，接着很快就又被打开，罗伊斯可怜兮兮地从里面探出头来，对他说：“Jule，帮我把浴巾拿过来。”  
魏格尔拿起他的浴巾，几步便走到隔门前递给他。罗伊斯接过浴巾，道了声谢。靠近的距离，让魏格尔发觉空气中仿佛有熟悉的味道在慢慢晕开。  
他不觉开口——“你……？”复又想起还有很多队友在场，不方便多说，于是止住了话头。  
罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“我怎么？”  
“没事。”魏格尔摸了摸他的后颈，触摸到那个特别的地方时引起了面前人轻微的颤栗。  
“没事。”魏格尔又重复道，“你先洗澡吧，我等你。”

罗伊斯的澡洗得比他预判得要长，队友们早已陆续地走了。不知道因为什么事磨蹭到最后的德莱尼出门前看到他都有些惊讶了——“还不走？你不是早洗完了吗？”  
“等人。”——魏格尔向淋浴间示意了一下，依旧淅淅沥沥的水声让德莱尼瞬间明白了过来。丹麦人露出了了然的表情，接着露出了一个大灰狼般的坏笑：“那我先走了，你们记得锁门——也别把这里弄得太糟糕了。”  
魏格尔看了他一眼，二话不说抄起一条毛巾就向他砸去，被德莱尼灵巧地闪过了。丹麦人一边哈哈大笑着，一边“贴心”地叮嘱他：“悠着点啊，他今天不是还有点感冒么？”  
然后在德国年轻人第二块毛巾到来前闪出了更衣室。

所有人都走后，更衣室安静了下来。  
然而罗伊斯还没有出来。  
魏格尔不禁有点担心，他放下手机，走到罗伊斯淋浴的隔间前，抬手轻轻敲了敲门——“Marco？你还好吗？”  
水声停了，罗伊斯的声音从里面传来：“我没事，马上出去。”  
鼻音有点能听出来。

没过多久，罗伊斯出来了，头发没有完全擦干，还是湿漉漉的。  
信息素的味道却在空气中越来越浓。  
他站在自己的柜子前换衣服，然而刚刚将浴巾拿下，魏格尔便从身后抱住了他。  
年轻的Alpha环住他的腰，然后用唇轻轻磨蹭他耳后的腺体。  
罗伊斯的呼吸声变得急促了起来，他伸手抓住了魏格尔的胳膊——“先回家。”  
魏格尔闻言放开了他，然后想了想，走到旁边去又拿了一条干净的毛巾。  
罗伊斯将衣服穿好后便急着要走，魏格尔却制止了他。  
年轻人叹了口气，一边用毛巾给他擦着没有完全干透的金发，一边用听不出很多情绪的声音说道：“又不年轻了，怎么总是这么没数？”  
是啊，感着冒，临近发情期，却依旧上场踢满了全场。  
罗伊斯不服气地小声嘟囔反驳他：“又没多大事，我不是还进球了么……”  
魏格尔没理会他的反驳，继续给他擦着头发，倒是罗伊斯忍不住了，扣住他的手腕，催促道：“我们走吧……再不走，我怕——”  
他没说完，魏格尔却了然。  
年轻的德国人放下了毛巾，看着年长者已经有些潮红的脸颊，感受着他呼吸中带出的越来越多香甜的气息，伸手扶住了他的腰，问他：“能自己走吗？要不要我抱你？”  
罗伊斯踹了他一脚，却着实没什么力气——“我自己能走！”

然而他还是没能坚持到回家。  
在车开出停车场没多久，魏格尔就闻到了在车内这个狭小空间中突然爆发出的柑橘的气息。  
他太阳穴突突地跳了跳，努力按压下自己的躁动，慢慢放出一些信息素，想要让罗伊斯好过些。  
罗伊斯闭着眼睛，竭力稳定着自己的呼吸。  
魏格尔腾出一只手去握住他的，摸到了他手心的湿涔涔的汗。  
罗伊斯却推开了他的手：“好好开车。”  
在等红灯的间隙，魏格尔不顾他的抵抗，按住他的后脑勺就深深地吻了下去，在绿灯亮起来前又意犹未尽地在他嘴角落了一个吻，“乖，快到家了。”  
罗伊斯别开眼睛不去看他，还嘴硬：“是你忍不住吧。”  
他每次发情期就会有点小别扭，魏格尔对此习以为常，也一直乐意顺着他。然而此时恶趣味突然上来，却想接着他的话头逗逗他，于是开口——“对啊，忍不住想操你。”  
罗伊斯耳朵都红了，两个胳膊环抱在胸前，“你最近学坏了，Jule。”  
“是吗？”魏格尔笑了笑，“对你好不就行了？”  
罗伊斯这下脸都红了，他努力平复着呼吸，伸手去调车内空调温度，顾左右而言他——“车里怎么这么热？”

等到终于到了家，罗伊斯几乎是跌跌撞撞地把门打开，然后在魏格尔将门关上上锁后的下一秒，就抓着他外套的领子吻了上去。  
魏格尔伸手环住他的腰，一边与他唇齿交缠，一边摸黑护着他想往卧室走，然后走了没几步他便觉得像个毛头小子一样忍不到卧室了，于是掌握了主动权，将Omega带倒在了客厅为了过冬而铺的厚厚的地毯上。  
罗伊斯继续专心致志地吻他，也抱他越来越紧，魏格尔将这解读成他的默许——默许他们可以弄脏这张新买的地毯。  
罗伊斯已经完全情动了，身上的温度高得吓人，整个人像个八爪鱼一样抱着他，贴得紧紧的，在他的舌头刮过自己的上颚时发出近乎哭腔的呻吟。  
魏格尔想给他将身上累赘的衣物除去都无法，只好依依不舍地暂时中断了这个吻，转而一边轻轻地吻他的额头和眼睑，一边哄他：“Marco，Marco，我就在这儿，哪也不去——你先松一松手，我帮你把衣服脱下来好不好？”  
罗伊斯似乎有些懵懵的，消化了一下他的话才反应过来，不由得脸红，别过了头，松开他。  
魏格尔奖励般又吻了吻他的嘴唇，清凉的薄荷气息和香甜的柑橘纠缠在一起，弥漫在没有开灯的屋子里，却格外让人觉得安心。  
待两人都赤诚相对后，魏格尔又俯下身来吻住他，一只手顺着他的腰线往他身下探去，摸到两腿之间时，已是满手的湿滑。  
魏格尔轻轻揉按着他的穴口，听着罗伊斯压抑不住的细碎的呻吟，又将吻落在他耳垂，“这么湿了呀？在车上就一直忍着？”  
罗伊斯“嗯”了一声算是回答。  
魏格尔在心里叹息了一声，停下了手里的动作，轻声问他：“又不开心了？”  
Alpha手指的离去，让罗伊斯本就没有纾解的欲望更加泛滥，前端硬得发疼，情液从穴口潺潺不断地流出，身上无一处不叫嚣着希望Alpha能够在下一秒就贯穿他。  
然而——  
他只是抬起一根胳膊盖住眼睛，自己都不知道在闹什么别扭——“没有。你到底操不操？”  
魏格尔用指腹轻轻摸了摸他的嘴唇，“干嘛总是嘴硬？”  
罗伊斯没有说话。  
魏格尔继续说：“Marco，我是你的——男朋友。”他避开了Alpha这个词，“你喜欢我，所以想和我做爱，这有什么难为情的？”  
罗伊斯还是不说话。  
魏格尔于是抓了他另一只手叹向自己的下身，罗伊斯触碰到年轻人滚烫的欲望，魏格尔的声音也同时又响起了——“你看，我也硬了，Marco。我喜欢你，想和你做爱。”  
“这不一样。”罗伊斯闷声闷气地开口，“这不一样的，Jule。你知道的，Omega总是……”他没说下去。  
魏格尔吻了吻他。  
“我都不像我了。”他还是说完了，又附赠了一句总结——“我讨厌发情。“  
“你哪里不像你了？”魏格尔笑了，“嗯？你永远都是你呀。”  
罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，胳膊还是没有离开眼睛：“……会很招人烦。”  
会很脆弱，会莫名矫情，会很需要别人。  
“可是我很喜欢啊。”魏格尔说，“天不怕地不怕、再难都敢往前闯的Marco Reus只会依赖我一个人，只对我闹那些小别扭，我觉得还挺幸福的。”  
“你，你， 你别说了。”  
“干嘛？你害羞?“  
“你变得油嘴滑舌了，Jule。”  
“不然怎么办呀？怎么让你开心？”  
“我那个不会说话的笨蛋Jule哪里去了？”  
“他一直在这里呀。”  
罗伊斯把胳膊放了下来，眼圈有点红地看着他，伸手捏了捏他的鼻子，然后环上他的肩膀吻了上去，腿也缠了上去，在接吻的间隙含糊不清地抱怨——“说那么多话……我还在发情呢……”  
魏格尔于是从他的嘴唇一路吻了下去，带着滚烫温度的唇从喉结落到锁骨，然后含住胸前的一点。  
罗伊斯弓起了身子，呻吟声突然拔高，尾音上扬得令人心神荡漾。  
他抓住了魏格尔的头发，“别，别舔那里。”  
Alpha这个时候才不会听他的，一边更卖力地在他胸前耕耘，将那颗小小的茱萸舔舐得嫣红挺立，一边又将手探了下去，握住了罗伊斯早已冒出前液的性器。  
湿漉漉的。  
前端被抚慰，却衬托得后面显得更加空虚了。多特蒙德的队长抬起腿，磨蹭着他Alpha的腰，催促着：“进来……”  
魏格尔乐意赴约，扶着自己的坚挺一寸寸地撑开他的内壁进去，湿热的穴肉从四面八方包裹住了他，魏格尔满足地喟叹了一声。  
罗伊斯眼睛里弥漫上了一层水雾，他似乎承受不住埋在自己体内的物什，微微张着嘴大口大口地急速呼吸着，似是撒娇又似是求饶地一个劲儿喊“Jule”。  
魏格尔最受不了他这个样子，抬起他一根腿，在脚踝处落下一吻，便再也等不及地大开大合地操干起来。  
罗伊斯一开始还将将承受得住，然而当Alpha戳刺到他体内最脆弱敏感的一处时，彻底软了腰，爆发出哭腔地一个劲儿地摇头，似乎想要摆脱灭顶的快感。  
魏格尔被他疯狂绞紧痉挛的肉穴也刺激得不行，不得不先停下来，用手轻轻揉弄着他的穴口，哄他放松。  
“呜——”罗伊斯此时在和Alpha的交合中彻底爆发了热潮，湿黏的爱液一股一股地从体内流出，内壁紧紧地缠绕着Alpha的阴茎不放，情不自禁地一张一合想要将Alpha吃得再深一些，再深一些。  
魏格尔感受到他体内的情液一波一波地浇在自己的龟头上，温热湿滑地让他几乎把持不住，。  
完全进入发情的Omega无法忍受只留在他体内而不动作的阴茎，于是呜咽着自己摆动着腰，带着哭腔催他：“你动一动啊……”后穴却越绞越紧。  
魏格尔揉着他的臀瓣儿，不住地亲吻他让他放松一点，终于有了点成效后便将他的腿缠在自己的腰上，俯下身子吻住他，“一会求饶可来不及了。”接着便毫不留情地每一下都往他的敏感点上重重地戳弄。  
罗伊斯攀着他的肩膀呜呜咽咽地发出一些语意不明的话，勾人得紧，魏格尔腾出一只手去安慰罗伊斯早已在高潮边缘的性器，握住柱身轻轻摩擦过马眼，没有两下，罗伊斯就紧紧抱着他痉挛着射了出来。  
与此同时，他的体内迸发出大股大股的爱液，肉穴发了疯似的吮吸着Alpha的肉棒，让魏格尔一阵头皮发麻，不得不又暂停下来等着他度过短暂的不应期。  
罗伊斯带着哭腔喊了声“Jule”，接着又是第二声。魏格尔听了他的声音，不禁有些担心，于是去查看他的脸。  
月光从窗外透了进来，在他泛红的眼角晕染开，他睫毛上都有些湿漉漉的了。  
魏格尔轻轻吻掉他睫毛上似有似无的水珠，将手伸到他腰下，将他向上抱起一些，更贴紧了彼此。  
不应期一会儿就过去了，罗伊斯很快便又一边软着嗓子喊他，一边不知餍足地用肉穴吞吃他的硬挺。  
魏格尔知道他再次情动了，想了想，还是先问他：“想不想更爽一点？”  
罗伊斯抿着嘴不肯说话，抱他却更紧。  
这是默认的意思。  
魏格尔于是揉着他的臀瓣儿，还是温柔地开口：“那转过去好不好？嗯？上次不是说转过去吃得更深，更爽吗？”  
“我没有说！”罗伊斯脸红得不行，水还是源源不断地流出来，坏心的Alpha却仿佛故意般不肯动弹，于是他只好承认：“呜——我是说过，但那是你赖皮！”  
是啊，上次在他被操的神志不清的时候，Alpha一边从背后压着他，顶着他生殖腔磨，一边问他爽不爽，他大脑一片浆糊了才说出——“太深了，太爽了”这样的话。  
魏格尔笑了笑，觉得他可爱得不行。于是在他还想喋喋不休地用带着哭腔的软糯声音抱怨Alpha的坏心时，捞起他的腰给他翻了个个。  
体内的性器在Omega翻转时狠狠地将他肉穴里个个敏感点碾了个遍，罗伊斯大叫着瞬间彻底软了腰。  
魏格尔双手握着他的腰让他跪趴好，接着不打一声招呼地覆了上去，每一下都顶到了最深处。  
罗伊斯腰软得根本跪不住，这个姿势进得太深了，Alpha没有戳弄几下便戳到了生殖腔的入口。腺体没有被咬开，那个小小的入口不会被打开。然而快感却是真实的。  
每一次魏格尔的肉棒顶到那块软肉时，快感便入潮水般铺天盖地地涌来，那个小口仿佛有生命力般用力吮吸着Alpha的肉棒，在Alpha每一次短暂退后时都痉挛着缩紧不愿放他离开。  
魏格尔将吻密密麻麻地印在他的后背，后颈和耳后。看着那散发着极致诱人气息的腺体眼睛都红了，然而落在上面的吻却无比温柔。  
罗伊斯全身心地信任他，他又怎么可能辜负这份信任？  
罗伊斯自然明白身处发情期的Omega对于一个Alpha来说是多么具有诱惑力，魏格尔落在他腺体上的亲吻却依旧是那么深情却轻柔，让他整颗心软得一塌糊涂。  
这是他的Jule呀，永远支持他，默默地守护他的Jule呀。  
这样的想法，使他更加情动，于是也情不自禁地开始扭着腰迎合他的Alpha，魏格尔感觉到了，先是一愣，接着便是暴风骤雨般的索取。  
等他最后终于抵着罗伊斯体内最深处射出来的时候，Omega已经大汗淋漓，声音都哑了。  
地毯上一塌糊涂。  
情事过后，罗伊斯难得地黏他，抱着他不愿意撒手。  
魏格尔轻轻拍着他的背，像哄小孩一样哄着，摸到他浑身的汗时又不由得担心。  
屋里的暖气开得很足，他依旧担心他的感冒会加重。  
于是，他微微探起身子，拿过就近沙发上的一块毛毯想给罗伊斯盖上，却遭到了剧烈的挣扎。  
“会弄脏。”罗伊斯将脸埋在他胸前闷闷地开口，耳朵滚烫滚烫的。  
魏格尔还是不由分说地给他盖上，“我洗。”  
罗伊斯没再说话，就只是抱着他。  
魏格尔将他连人带毛毯地拥在怀里，感受到皎白的月光落在两人身上，是一副岁月静好的模样。  
“Marco……”他轻声开口，想说些什么，却又觉得说什么都是多余的。  
低头看向怀里的人时，却发现他已经迷迷糊糊地睡着了，柔软到不行的样子。  
魏格尔轻轻在他发顶落下一个吻。  
是真的，喜欢你呀。


End file.
